Care For Me
by Grell Loves Undertaker
Summary: This is just a big fluffy story I came up with during an RP on Instagram. I really thought this was good idea. Both Characters may seem VERY OOC...But once you read it I'm sure you'll fall in love with it. No hate guys, okay? Thanks for your continuous support in my writing. Again it means the world to me that you guys enjoy my writing.


_**Okay, This story is Grellim but somewhat reversed. Both Grell and William are very OOC. I RP'ed this concept with a person on Instagram and I enjoyed the way it was going. So I thought I share it with you all. No hate guys, I write this as a Kuroshitsuji fan and I understand how Willam and Grell really are. Again, no hate. Although Grell is normally the one who is the woman, I have made William have a more womanly side. So leave good reviews and if you see any Grammar mistakes DM me and I'll do my best to find and fix them. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. It really means a lot to me.**_

* * *

William sighed and downed yet another drink. He hissed as the amber liquid slipped painfully down his throat. The raven stood from his office chair and threw the empty bottle of liquor to the wall. "Stupid..." He mumbled and stumbled about his office. The raven threw open his office door and staggered out, thinking no one was left in the office.

Grell, who was finishing overdue paperwork, heard a thud and an angry yell.

William cursed and screamed as he tripped over a wire. The raven then coughed roughly and threw up. "Fuck!" He mumbled before he began to throw up again.

Grell rounded the corner and saw his boss on the floor puking. "Will, again?" He asked rolling his eyes. The redhead walked over to the raven and lifted him up.

William struggled against the redhead's hold. "Leave me." He all but hissed.

Grell sat William on his desk and began to unbutton the raven's shirt. "This is the third time Will." The redhead sighed and began to remove William's soiled clothes. "When will you learn?" The redhead had been looking after William fo4 the past 300 years, every time he would get drunk. Grell had always wanted more from William other than cleaning up his vomit and carrying him home, only to be thrown out in the morning.

"I'm not completely drunk! I know what I'm doing!" William pushed the redhead away. The raven was never use to being cared for. He never had a mother or father. William grew up an orphan. He would never admit it, but William craved the gentle touch of a mother and strong embrace of a father. Grell was as close as he could ever get to both a mother and a father.

Grell backed away slowly and let the raven try to struggle with his clothes. After a few minutes the raven gave up and huffed. He began to tear up and sniffled like a frustrated child. William pushed out his bottom lip and pouted. "Please...Help me..." He whimpered to the redhead.

The red reaper gasped a little at the display of childish behavior. Never before had William showed this kind of behavior. The redhead got closer to the raven and helped him get the soiled clothes off. "It's okay Will." Grell cooed as if he were talking to a child. "Here, wrap yourself in this." The redhead handed William a blanket and smiled at him sweetly.

"Grell...will you...will you carry me?" The raven blushed and looked up at Grell with pleading eyes. The drunk reaper looked like a helpless child as his bottom lip trembled.

Grell nodded and lifted the raven in his arms. He wrapped William's legs around his waist and made sure to toss the soiled clothes into his backpack. "William, are you okay?" He asked still confused as to why his boss was acting this way. "Do you know who I am?"

William buried his face in the nape of Grell's neck and placed a kiss there. "Yes, I know who you are. You're Grell." William answered.

The crimson reaper was still quite confused as to why William was being so clingy and childlike. He carried the William to his house because the raven's house was much too far. Grell then took the drunk reaper to his room and laid him on the bed. "Don't cry Will. It's okay." The redhead cooed.

It was in that moment that a loud clap of thunder shook the house. The raven practically jumped into Grell's arms at the loud boom. He shivered and began to cry harshly like a child.

The crimson reaper was in even more shock when his boss leapt into his arms. Grell ran his finger through William's short raven locks and hushed him like mother would do to her crying infant. "Shhh, I got you Will. It's okay." The redhead said in a hushed tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I hate thunder." William whimpered. He looked up at Grell with tears in his eyes. The raven sniffled and nuzzled his head into Grell's broad, muscular chest.

The redhead was still so confused. He didn't know what to make of William's behavior. Grell set William down on the bed and covered him. "Stay. I'll be back with some warm milk okay?"

William nodded and pulled Grell's head pillow to his chest. He cuddled with it and whimpered as he tried to ignore the booming thunder going on outside.

Grell warmed up some milk in a mug and sighed. As he waited for the milk his mind got to thinking. He didn't understand this sudden childlike behavior. Had the cold, mean, strict reaper he knew finally cracked? Had William lost his mind completely? Is under control by a demon? Grell shook he head as the milk came to the perfect temperature. He walked back up the stairs to find William under the desk with his head pillow. "Will? Come out here." The crimson reaper sighed.

William crawled out and looked up at the muscular reaper like a child who had been caught in trouble. "The lighting and thunder scared me." He whimpered then held his arms up asking to be carried.

Now Grell new William had completely lost it. He set the milk down and picked up the raven. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked rolling his eye slightly.

William looked into Grell's eye and whimpered. "Care for me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Grell's eyes went wide as he sat down with the raven in his lap. "Will, why are you acting this way? In the morning you are going to forget and run out and abuse me at work." The crimson reaper was tired of giving this man his life and getting beaten in return.

William shook his head. The raven was half sober and knew what he was doing. Just a hit of a buzz was in his system. "I'm sorry about that. I just want someone to care for me! I was jut to prideful to ask or to admit it to you! I'm just a child in my head. I never grew up. I never had a mother or father. I just want a mom and a dad and someone who will look out for me. I want someone to love me." William cried. His bottom lip trembled and burst into tears like a small child who had fallen down in the park.

Grell was taken aback by the raven's confession. "Will, I'll care for you. Please don't cry." He cooed as he rocked William slightly. "I'll love you. I'll care for you. But please, you need to stop drinking."

William nodded. "I'll stop just promise me you'll never leave me." He pouted and looked up at Grell with teary eye.

The redhead wiped the raven's tears with his sleeve and place a gentle kiss to William's forehead. "Wait here okay?" Grell got up and ran to his basement. He rummaged through a few boxes and found a medium size, blue bear with a large white bow around it's neck. Grell ran back up and smiled. "Here." The redhead handed the raven the teddy bear and kissed his forehead.

William's eyes lit up and he hugged the bear close to his chest. "Thank you. Grell, why do you have a blue teddy bear?"

Grell's eyes lowered to the floor. He let out a log sigh. "During the time when I was with Angelina, we killed a prostitute that had an abortion. But you knew that. What you didn't know was that girl had a baby already. Angelina told me to get rid of the child. I just couldn't. So I kept the small baby boy. I kept him until Madam found out. She got mad and killed the child and forced me to watch. That bear is all I have left of him." A few tears fell down the redhead's cheeks. "I thought that Madam had only wanted children, but it turned out she was just pissed at the world. She was truly insane." Grell sniffled.

William got teary eyed as well and got up to hug Grell. He hugged the redhead's waist and buried his head into Grell's tummy. "I'm sorry Grell." He whimpered. The raven kissed Grell's belly and snuggled closer.

"William, I love you so much. You will be my baby boy. I will take care of you and love you for the rest of my unending life." Grell said as he lifted the raven into his arms. "Do you want to move in with me?" He asked.

William nodded and nuzzled his head into the nape of Grell's neck. He placed gentle kisses along Grell's neck line and down to his shoulder. "Thank you."

The crimson reaper laid down with William in his strong arms and soon the raven fell asleep clutching the blue teddy bear close to his chest. Grell hummed a lullaby in German and stroked William's hair softly. "I will always care for you." He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

_**So there is it. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story or not. But I guess for right now, It's just a one-shot. I really hope you liked it. Also I hope you like the more feminine side of Will and the masculine side of Grell. So again, please, no hate. And send me some feed back please.**_


End file.
